


I'm sorry I woke you but you were on my mind

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Meditation, Misuse of the Force, Sleepy Boys, first I love you, fox always has so much paperwork to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Quinlan comes to a certain realization after feeling something through the Force!
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	I'm sorry I woke you but you were on my mind

Anonymous Prompt: "For the prompts: Vox. The first time they say I love you to each other. If they ever could. If it never happened face to face, maybe post order 66, one of them thinks of the other and says I love you to his memories of him. "

~

Quinlan Vos was sitting on Fox’s bunk as the other man finished going through the last of his forms for the day. Fox was sitting at his desk hunched over a datapad, his wrinkled nose and his furrowed brows suggesting that he was focusing intensely. 

Never one for patience, Quinlan tried endlessly to get Fox to just “put the datapad down, how serious can this stuff really be” and “stop ignoring me Vixen, I’m bored as hell!”

Every time he interrupted his boyfriend he felt a quick ripple in the Force, but it was never large enough for Quinlan to figure out what it was. Irritation, maybe?

No, the corners of his mouth were turned up just the barest amount. If he were angry, Quinlan would be on his ass in the hallway facing a locked door, so it wasn’t that. 

If there was one thing Quinlan enjoyed less than waiting, it was an unsolved mystery. So he decided to pull out the big guns. 

He stood up from the bunk and slowly stretched out before wandering over behind Fox’s chair. He laid his head on Fox’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

“Fox,” he spoke quietly, all the whining and sarcasm from earlier gone. 

“Hmm?” His partner tilted his head so their cheeks were brushing (but didn’t look away from that Force-damned pad). 

“I missed you,” he was basically whispering. 

An oh, the Force was filled with Fox’s emotions. It was singing his contentment, his joy, and his-

Quinlan gasped. Was that-

Fox felt him stiffen up and turned to look him in the eyes. “What’s your problem, Vos?” 

He forced himself to relax. “Nothing, Foxy, just tired.”

Another ripple in the Force. And now that Quinlan knew what it was, it was easy to see. How could he have been so blind?

He sat there hugging Fox for a long time, so zoned out it took Fox’s flicker of worry to bring him back to the present. 

“-os? Quinlan!”

“Yeah?” He drawled out. 

“I think it’s time to put sleepy Jedi to bed,” he grumbled, relief making his eyes soften even as he tried to hide his emotions again. 

“Only if sleepy commanders stop working,” he teased, not noticing the absence of Fox’s datapad. 

“You _di’kut Jetti,_ just, go change!” Before long they were both in soft sleep clothes, curled into each other under the too-thin blanket. It didn’t take long for Fox’s breathing to even out. 

_They are going to work him to an early grave_ , he thought as he ran his hand through the already graying hair on Fox’s temples. 

He sat ruminating on what he had felt in the Force for a long time before giving up on sleep. He slowly untangled himself from Fox (who was a clingy sleeper, even if he’d deny it in the morning) and went to stand in front of the window. 

As he watched the nighttime traffic weave around Coruscant his thoughts kept returning to the man asleep not four feet away. He tried to reach out to Obi-Wan with the Force and found he was also asleep. 

Figures. The one time Quinlan actually _wants_ advice on meditation his friend is sleeping, which, if you were to listen to his commander, is something Obi-Wan never does.

“Guess I’ll have to do this myself,” he muttered and sank to the ground. He was facing the bed, legs crossed, hands on his knees. He matched his breathing up with Fox’s and let himself relax fully into the Force. 

The purpose of meditating wasn’t to ignore and expel one’s feelings, like many outside the order thought. Rather, it was to slow down and notice everything you felt, accept these feelings, and release them into the Force. It was a concept he had always struggled with. 

Safe in the arms of the Force, Quinlan let himself honestly examine his relationship with Fox. From the outset, neither had made any promises. Both agreed to put their responsibilities first. They agreed this was a casual thing. 

But then, over the course of the war, Quinlan began staying the night just because he wanted to, and Fox started keeping extra clothes for him. It became habit for Quinlan to stay with Fox while he was on-world and not under-cover. It became normal for Fox to send messages with updates about his day and questions about what to do for supper. Despite their initial intent, their relationship had flowered into something deeper. They truly had became partners.

And in complete violation of his Code, Quinlan found himself in love with Fox. He breathed in, accepting the feeling. He breathed out and tried to release it into the Force. It was for the best, he reckoned. It was his duty.

But the Force pushed his love right back at him. Quinlan tried again, and again to no avail. 

“When speak the Force does, listen you must. For only then, your true path, revealed is.” Master Yoda’s lecture from his padawan years flooded back into his mind.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” The Force hummed around him and swirled toward the bed where Fox’s vibrant presence rested. His usual presence was dampened by his slumber, making him a maroon cloud instead of a red sun. 

_Yours_.

Quinlan startled and fell backwards, slamming his head on the wall and abruptly ending his meditation. He watched from an awkward position on the floor as Fox leapt up and grabbed his weapon, relaxing when he saw Quinlan.

“Do I even ask?” His wry voice was muddled from sleep, and he was overtaken by a yawn as he replaced the weapon. He ambled over and held his hand out.

Quinlan accepted and lurched to his feet, that word rolling over and over in his head. _Yours_. He didn’t let go of Fox’s hand.

At the quizzical look he got, he simply shook his head and pulled Fox in for a hug. 

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he pressed his nose against Fox’s neck. 

Fox shrugged. “S’fine,” a minute passed in silence. “What were you doing? Bugging my room again?”

“I was meditating,” he admitted softly. 

Fox laughed at that, shoulders shaking and hands coming up to hold Quinlans head. When he didn’t react, Fox pulled back and stared into his eyes.

“Wait, you were serious?” He nodded. Fox pulled him into a _kov’nyn_ and they both closed their eyes. “Want to talk about it?”

“Fox, I-I love you.”

His eyes were closed, but he could feel Fox’s reaction in the Force. Joy, surprised, longing, anxiety.

“You don’t have to say it back, I just figured-”

“ _Ni kartayli gar darasuum balyc, di’kut_ ,” Fox’s voice was breathless. The hands still holding his head loosened and moved to his neck. Fox brushed a gentle kiss against his lips, and when Quinlan opened his eyes, Fox was there waiting for him. 


End file.
